


Piglet

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, High School, Implied Mpreg, M/M, School bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: There is an incident at Amelia's school.





	Piglet

Dom's shift had just started when his phone rang. Stepping into the locker room he answered the call.  
'Hello'  
'Hello is this Mr Copeland'  
'It is'  
'Mr Copeland It's Mrs Roberts, Amelia's teacher. I'm afraid there's been an incident and need either you or your husband to come back to the school'  
'What kind of incident I literally dropped her off 20 minutes ago'  
'It would be best if you came in I can discuss it with you in person then'  
Knowing he had to be in theatre in 10 minutes;   
'Lofty will be there I can't leave work'   
'That's fine I'll see Mr Chiltern soon then. Goodbye Mr Copeland'   
'Yes goodbye'

When Lofty arrived at the school he found Amelia sitting outside the headmasters office. As soon as Amelia sees it's Lofty instead of Dom she's relieved.   
'I thought you would be dad'  
'Lucky for you then he's working and couldn't make it'  
'Is he mad'  
'No he's more worried than anything. Told me to call him as soon as we get home'  
'So he is mad'  
'What happened Piglet?'  
Amelia rolled her eyes at the endearment. Lofty had been calling her Piglet ever since she was born, almost 16 years later he had never stopped.   
'It was Jennifer. She was calling me names so I pushed her over. I didn't mean too'  
'It's ok. We'll sort it out'

When Dom got home later that evening Lofty was sitting with Amelia on the sofa. He was trying to dry her curly hair which was still wet after washing it.   
'Hey you'  
'Hey Dad. I'm sorry about earlier'  
'It's fine. Lofty told me what happened. Just don't do it again ok'  
'I won't I promise'  
Dom hugged his daughter. His chin resting on her wet curls. Taking the towel he dried the rest of her hair. 

Later that night Dom and Lofty lay in bed together. Both men were hoping for an uneventful day tomorrow.


End file.
